7 de Septiembre
by Deydra Felton
Summary: Parecía mentira que después de tanto tiempo separados, siguieran manteniendo la ilusión en su aniversario. Universo Alterno. One shot. YohxAnna Lean!


7 de Septiembre

Martes, 7 de septiembre. El día más deprimente del año. El día que más me recuerda a Yoh Asakura…

Odio tener que sentirme así. Quisiera pasar todo este día tirada en mi cama pensando en lo bonito que era estar con él. Pensando en lo que he perdido. Pensando en lo que éramos y en lo que pudimos llegar a ser.

Yoh y yo íbamos a casarnos pero, tal vez, le contagié un poco de mi frialdad a nuestra relación y terminamos. El 7 de septiembre era nuestro aniversario.

Solíamos pasar nuestros aniversarios juntos. Aquí en mi departamento, haciendo el amor todo el día como dos locos. Eso éramos. Dos locos enamorados. Perdidos en nuestra pasión. Lo amaba y él a mí.

Sé que él también me recuerda. Sé que en este momento está viendo el calendario y está pensando en mí como yo pienso en él.

Es momento de pararme para ir al trabajo. Definitivamente es un mal día. No solo para mí, sino para toda la gente allá afuera. El cielo está oscuro y llueve como nunca. Todo se ve muy melancólico.

--------- o ---------

No puede ser que halla tanto tráfico y además no hay ni un solo taxi vacío. No sé como voy a llegar al trabajo a tiempo. Mi paciencia empieza a llegar a su límite.

¿Qué puedo hacer?

Mi oficina está muy lejos, definitivamente no puedo ir caminando.

-_¡Anna! _

Alguien gritó mi nombre. Seguro es el cobrador de la renta que otra vez me viene a invitar a tomar un café. Será mejor que empiece a caminar. Voy a fingir no haberlo oído.

_-¡Anna!_

Nunca se cansa de insistir. Le he dicho como mil veces que no me interesa hablar con él. Debería de conformarse con que le pague la renta a tiempo.

_-¡Anna, espera!_

¿Qué le pasa? Ni siquiera si estuviera ciega o loca tendría algo con él. Es gordo, calvo, viejo y además de todo, es avaricioso y perverso.

_-¡Anna, por favor!_

_-¿QUÉ QUIERES?_ –Le grité. Pero cuando volteé grité de la impresión. No era el cobrador de la renta el que me seguía, era Yoh.

_-Yoh… _

_-Hola. _–Me digo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y luego con me ofreció su preciosa y perfecta sonrisa.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Te vine a ver. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?_

_-Ehhh… no. _–Le contesté haciéndome la interesante.

_-¡Anna! Hoy es un día especial. Hoy es Martes 2x1 en mi pizzería mi favorita. No puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado._

Yo tampoco podía creer que Yoh fuera tan impredecible. Ahí estaba parado con su tonta y radiante sonrisa que tanto me fascinaba. Tenía ganas de aventarme encima de él y besarlo y acariciarlo, como antes.

_-¿Quieres ir conmigo a comer un poco de pizza? Bueno, no un poco, talvez acabe con la pizzería completa. No he comido nada en todo el día._

_-Yoh… Son las nueve de la mañana. ¿Cómo puede ser que tengas hambre?_-Le dije muriendo de risa. _–Extrañaba eso de ti.- _Susurré.

_-¿Qué? _

_-Ehh… nada. Decía que sí, sí quiero ir contigo pero si me dejas hacer una llamada a mi trabajo._

Yoh me dio su celular. Uno de los más modernos. Me sorprendió ver que tenía mi foto en su celular. Pero no dije nada, sólo sonreí sinceramente.

Una de las secretarias de mi oficina me dijo que mi jefe estaba muy enojado conmigo. Llevaba media hora de retraso y eso, él no lo perdona. Le dije a la amable mujer que me sentía mal y que iría al doctor. Llegaría el trabajo en unas tres horas. La joven aceptó y colgó.

Tenía tres horas para estar con Yoh.

_-Anna, es malo decir mentiras…_

_-¿Ah sí? Pues si no decía mentiras no podría ir contigo. ¿Tú no trabajas?_

_-Sí._

_-¿No vas a ir hoy?_

_-No._

_-¿Pediste permiso?_

_-Sí. _–Yoh sonreía al contestar a cada una de mis preguntas como si las hubiera aprendido antes. –_Dije que tenía un asunto de suma importancia._

Caminamos como cinco cuadras platicando de nuestra vida. Habían pasado 8 meses desde que nos vimos por última vez. Tenía mucho que contarle y él a mí. Empecé a dudar que tres horas fueran suficientes.

Me dijo que tenía un nuevo trabajo en una revista de jóvenes adolescentes. Él respondía la correspondencia de los lectores y se encargaba de que las mejores cartas se publicaran. Me contó que a veces los hombres mandaban cartas preguntándole sobres cuestiones amorosas y él no sabía que contestar por que desde que se había separado de mí, no había tenido ninguna novia.

Eso me hizo sonrojar notablemente. Si no conociera a Yoh, habría jurado que trataba de llegar a algo más conmigo.

Cuando llegamos a la pizzería, sin ninguna sorpresa, vimos que estaba cerrada. Era obvio, a las 9:30 de la mañana no suelen estar abiertas.

Yoh sugirió un parque cercano para charlar mejor. Yo acepté.

Durante la mayor parte del trayecto permanecimos callados a pesar de que todavía teníamos mucho que decirnos.

Yo mejor decidí no ir al trabajo. Me era imposible separarme de Yoh, había soñado tantas veces con volverlo a ver, que era extraño estar con él. Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero mis sentimientos hacia Yoh permanecían intactos.

_-¿Sabes algo Anna?_- Yoh se detuvo en seco y me miró a los ojos. Yo sentía una emoción muy grande. Quería gritar o correr o lo que fuera para liberar esa adrenalina. Todo lo que Yoh me decía, me remontaba al pasado, a nuestros días juntos, a nuestros besos, a nuestras tontas peleas que luego terminaban resolviéndose con una sonrisa… todo me recordaba el amor tan grande que sentía por él.

_-Dime_

_-Hoy es 7 de septiembre¿lo habías notado?_

_-Sí. Ya sé que día es. ¿Qué tiene?_

_-Hoy es nuestro aniversario. _–No pude soportar más. Tomé la cara de Yoh y lo besé como nunca antes y él a mí.

Era como una película. Grandes masas de gente pasaban por donde estábamos nosotros sin importarles nuestro inmenso amor y de repente, las nubes cedieron y comenzó a llover.

Es asombroso pensar que un día tan melancólico y desagradable, se convertiría en algo tan hermoso y mágico.

_-Anna… ¿Por qué me dejaste? _

No supe que contestar. Yo siempre decía que nuestra ruptura era mutua, que no había sido culpa de nadie, que el amor simplemente se había acabado, o que nuestras constantes peleas habían desgastado la relación pero en el fondo sabía que era una gran mentira.

Nuestra ruptura no fue mutua porque yo siempre le gritaba o me desquitaba con él de los problemas del trabajo, por eso fue mejor separarnos.

_-Me arrepiento de todo, Yoh. Nunca debimos terminar._

No me contestó ni hizo nada. Sólo se quedó ahí parado mojándose con la lluvia.

Lo tomé de la mano y corrimos en la lluvia hacia mi departamento. Era un trayecto muy largo, pero no me cansé.

Yoh ni siquiera preguntó a donde íbamos. Sólo me seguía la corriente como si hubiéramos hablado de ello.

Cuando llegamos, entró y vio todo con detalle.

_-Todo sigue igual. _–Me dijo.

Así era, todo estaba igual a como lo dejó.

De repente, empezó a besarme con más pasión que la anterior vez (lo cual yo creía imposible) y sin darnos cuenta, llegamos a mi habitación.

Todo fue increíble.

No pensamos en nada, sólo hicimos el amor una y otra vez hasta que quedamos agotados.

Dormí por más de dos horas, y cuando desperté, Yoh ya no estaba ahí. Todo se desplomó ante mis ojos. Pensé que Yoh sólo me había utilizado utilizando el estúpido pretexto del aniversario.

Ahora sólo tenía que llamar al trabajo y decir que estaba hospitalizada o algo así. Bajé de mi cama envuelta en una sábana. Estuve buscando el teléfono por mi cuarto, peor las lágrimas brotando de mis ojos nublaban mi vista.

Salí de mi cuarto para hablar por el teléfono de la sala.

Estaba mareada. Había sido una mañana muy ajetreada y las lágrimas no me dejaban ver mi camino.

Cuando llegué a la cocina, oí ruidos. Seguramente era mi gato que buscaba algo de comida, pero no. Era Yoh.

Estaba cocinando algo raro con muchos ingredientes. Al verme envuelta en llanto, corrió a abrazarme. Acarició mi cabello y me preguntó qué me pasaba pero yo no podía contestar. Tenía un gran nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba hablar.

_-¿Pensaste que me había ido?_

Asentí con la cabeza y me dio un tierno beso en la frente.

_-Sólo vine a hacer algo de desayunar. Tengo mucha hambre pero creo que no m está quedando muy bien…_

Le quité la sartén que tenía en las manos y le puse en el fregadero.

_-Me voy a vestir y te voy a hacer un rico desayuno._

Cuando avanzaba hacia mi cuarto, me tomó del brazo y me susurró al oído:

_-Feliz aniversario. _

------ o ------

A comparación de otras veces, esta historia no tuvo un mal fin. De hecho, no ha llegado a su fin. Yoh y yo no nos hemos separado de nuevo desde ese día.

Por supuesto que ese día tan loco tuvo consecuencias. La primera es que me quedé sin trabajo y la segunda es que dimos paso a una nueva vida en este mundo…

**Fin**

Hola! Cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado este fic y que me dejen muchos reviews.

Me inspiré en la canción de Mecano, 7 de Septiembre y de nuevo he roto mi récord! 5 páginas de Word jajajajaja.

Bueno, eso es todo. Please dejen reviews!!!


End file.
